katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls
Lyrics Piella version Piella BakewelI : admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes) And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls interupption The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can! But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man! Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll! THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Beluga Sevrgua, come winds of the Caspian Sea Larynxes Glacydis Ad max Laryngitis la voce to me (Now Sing) Victor Q version I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them? Yes I do! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn on ladies who withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man Poor unfortunate souls Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll Scourge and Barkis, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll You poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them? Yes I do! Those poor unfortunate souls Alternate version Piella : Come on, I know you need a little magic And magic is my specialty du jour Don't just stand there looking sick Would I kid you? Play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore So I think you ought to take my little bargain Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal Sure, it's hard to leave your life But you could be a prince's wife Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real? Category:Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Villain Songs